hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Neferpitou
Female Chimera Ant Hi everyone, does any of you have any textual evidence that Pitou is a female ant? The Chinese version of the HxH data book I read says Pitou is a 'he', so does the online English scanlation. But the Japanese data book doesn't seem to have any specific info regarding his gender. Below is the page about Pitou in the original data book. I hope someone can take a look at it and tell me if it says anything about him: Foreva 06:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) (彼) Can mean he in both Chinese and Japanese.Trenton Burton (talk) 12:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I think Neferpitou is a guy! I mean yes they do refer to him as a 'she' sometimes which is very confusing! But all the royal guards are males. L 05:45, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Pitou's Gender Confirmed? Pitou's art in the 2011 ver, looks hell a of a lot like a woman. I mean Pitou even has breast as we in the Op/Ed/Chara Art. But I guess we should wait til their appearance and more interactions with said character. 08:15, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Freaky In Ep. 84, Pitou referred to himself using the normally ''masculine pronoun ''boku ''(ぼく or 僕). And he said: 女王様に頂いた'僕'の名前 (Joō-sama ni itadaita '''boku '''no namae) = '' the name the Queen gave '''me'.'' (Otamaru Kun (talk) 14:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC)) Sadly this is not proof. Boku is not uncommon among females in Japan (And its even more common in anime). Tomboys and Childish girls almost always use it. Envyus (talk) 08:52, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :This isn't true. It's more common in anime, sure. But in daily life? Not even close. L44021 (talk) 00:44, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :@L44021: Well all my japanese female friends might differ with you, idk which daily life you live on, and even on Japan there are language mannerisms all over the country lol. As I stated before, my female friends aren't hardcore otakus or tomboys and they use boku on casual conversations if you want to take this to age or level or respect. In anime there are worse language mannerisms such as "atashi", referring themselves in 3rd person or archaic ones like "sessha", students of japanese language try to copy those ways of talking, ended up sounding like otakus when they go to Japan and making some ppl smile or have a little laugh of amusement when they hear them. The most normal used pronouns in friend to friend conversations are 「私」"watashi" and 「僕」"boku" overall. Others like 「俺」"ore" are indeed used but really depends with the person you are talking to, like very close friends because in other social context it will sound rude. (BelmontsFenrir (talk) 03:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC)) So that means it's not confirmed that he/she is male, can someone edit it back as it this is blatant misinformation. Togashi himself has left the gender intentionally ambiguous. Every time pitou speaks he uses ambiguous forms. Having gender ambiguous characters is a staple in anime, there is no use argueing about it. This page should state it has not been confirmed in any way shape or form. (OnePieceNation (talk) 12:37, June 18, 2013 (UTC)) Boku is also the chosen pronoun for ambiguous gendered characters (Boy or Girl) 17:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Gender edited back to unknown, author has left the gender of this particular character unknown, please stop assuming gender just because of vague references such as language or way of talking. If ppl cannot take that females can be great villains is their problem, but atm, Pitou's gender is unknown unless someone bring a legit article saying that Togashi stated he/she is male. That will be clearfy this for all. Until then, "boku" 「僕」does not define a person/character gender. (BelmontsFenrir (talk) 20:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC)) "Convenience purposes" ? for real ? lol. First off, if you're editing please state you made changes please. Second, if ppl are blatantly stubborn of such vague assumptions such as way of talking then we all based on stereotypes that, by far, doesn't match to Japan culture at all. Please stop posting "assumptions" since a wiki tries to be as accurate as possible, if you want to suppose, do it on talk page. About "he" as "convinient purposes" then we'll be more accurate lol, Since is an 'ANT", ergo an animal and not a human being, and because no one has bring a legit Togashi article stating the contrary. For convencience purposes will be changed to "it". (BelmontsFenrir (talk) 23:49, June 23, 2013 (UTC)) :Pitou speaks like a male yet looks and sounds like a female. The guidebooks list Pitou as male. Neferpitou was probably a born a Chimera Ant transsexual. There's no real consensus in the Japanese community either, but many have accepted the transsexual view. L44021 (talk) 00:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :Which guidebooks ? lol, Are they official like explanations inside the manga? (and I mean in japanese language, because translations can be far vague cus is not literal translations, they're adaptations) Just because translators cannot properly define a gender and in japanese "boku" is ambiguous that doesn't mean anything regarding Pitou's gender. Even if translators are the ultimate hardcore fans of what they are translating they can commit mistakes or have to decide beforehand and without the authors confirmation what is work best for a better reading flow (BelmontsFenrir (talk) 03:26, July 7, 2013 (UTC)) Page blocked from editing Well, moderator blocked page from editing lol. It is sad that such as vague assumptions as "boku" or way of talking is part of the main information and we get lost in semantics such as "-he- for convenience purposes" ("it" would be more accurate for that purpose), leading to confusion and misinfomation. As a wiki page should be accurate as much as possible. Kudos for censorship and misinformation lol. Hope moderator doesn't ban me beacuse I expressed myself as well lol. (BelmontsFenrir (talk) 00:03, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) #No one is banning anyone. This page was protected to prevent the constant editing battles. #"It" is exactly what Pitou (and the other Ants) are not. They're humanized and are expressing their individuality. They have names, which Pitou is exceedingly proud of receiving from the Queen herself. They are also obviously gendered, from the fact that there is a queen and a king. #"Boku" is a stylized way of talking. None of the other Ants use this (generally) masculine form, as far as I'm aware. If Pitou were female, "atashi" would/could be used instead. #Have a page filled with "it" opens more room for misinformation as it weakens the flow of the article. You need to have something more specific that links to Pitou. Simply replacing "he" with "it" does not work at all. For example, "Pitou discovers that he is a Specialist and exits the nest to find out the extent of his new found powers." How are you going to rewrite that with "it"? Saying, "Pitou discovers that it is a Specialist and exits the nest to find out the extent of its new powers." is extremely stiff and uneasy to read from overly ambiguous nature that is attached to "it." English lacks a large gender-neutral vocabulary. #The sidebar still says unknown, and we state in the very first section the discrepancy with his gender. Thanks for being a bit hysteric. "lol" XScar (talk) 03:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) How cute you find "hysteric" an opinion lol. But laughs aside, you should dig into your grammar books and check out some facts (in the order you pointed em): 1. Blocking a wiki page just reveals that yes, has been a edit battle, but since no one, and I mean it, no one, has bring a legit proof about Pitou's gender, why do we have to just nod at one single opinion that, in fact, doesn't reflect at all that conclusively Pitou is a "he" or a "she". Which btw, no one has stated that ants are asexual. 2. lol this one was amusing, because an ant is humanized the concept of "it" can be out-ruled ? lol, I don't know you, but animals no matter the level of intelligence with the exception of human beings are called "it". Nevertheless, a simple example, our pets are still "it" for reference purposes and just to be more precise of the gender we can choose he or she. And well, lol, individuality doesn't proof a thing, chimps are known of their existence on a mirror and other studies by example. And names? well I do believe that having a name outta being an ant is a great achievement indeed lol. 3. We can go hours and hours on this, I teach Japanese, I have went to Japan countless times, I have japanese friends, guys and girls, and you still believe that women have to say "atashi" ? lol, damn... that sounds so stereotypical it falls in a hilarious cliche. Is ok, all my female friends will use "boku" regardless what ppl do think and not being tagged as tomboys or otakus in Japan society, but what can I say, "ore" and "boku" are for males and "atashi" for females, and umm... "wareware" and "sessha" is for samurais, right ? lol 4. Basic grammar, but is ok on that too lol, when i see an animal I dun know "its" gender I will use "he" as a reference because "it" can not be used on explanatory texts it seems. 5. Fortunately it still says "Unknown" Btw, the resource of using "it" is because "he" and "she" is just innacurate, because "he" is based on "boku" that has no fundation whatsoever, and "she" is because the physiognomy such as femenine shape, breasts, eyelashes. But both without a confirmation is only assumptions. Thanks for the reply and the nice time I spent reading it, XScar, peace. ^_^b (BelmontsFenrir (talk) 04:58, June 24, 2013 (UTC)) don't get so worked up dude. Like I stated before Togashi himself has left the gender intentionally ambiguous. Every time pitou speaks he/she uses ambiguous forms. Having gender ambiguous characters is a staple in anime, It is nothing to get worked up about it, the beginning of the page clearly states it's gender is not confirmed. We then for the flow of the article have to go with either gender, which now happens to be the male one. Personally I think pitou is female but as long as the article is readable I am not bothered by it and nor should you. If you want to discuss pitou's gender open a forum or blog about it. OnePieceNation (talk) 20:56, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I am fine with using He for convience but the boku points towards being male part should be removed as that is compleatly false as boku is far too common among both females and gender ambiguous characters. 22:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) @OnepieceNation: Not stressed at all :o The only real fact about Pitou's gender is as you stated and me and many others, that Togashi hasn't stated anything about his/her gender, so no need to open anything about it lol, Besides, this is the "talk" page and meanwhile the talk reminds on topic we can go on and on np if I'm correct. If there is an "issue" is how some folks may think how linguistic mannerisms defines a gender conclusively like a law, which is funny. Anime non definition of gender is well known but that is a different topic and I didn't even touch it. As you, I believe Pitou is female, but then again is just our assumptions. What I find baffling is the simple use of "it", I gotta state that I am not particularly happy to use "it" for Pitou, but grammar wise it seems the most correct definition for such particular discrepancy. Sometimes name can be guiding on gender like "Ana" or "Bob" so we can state is a he or she in case of an animal. Also if there is plural, we use "they" which is what we see if we search on wikis about ants and bees for example. But this case is a singular anthropomorphized ant with a name but with an unknown gender. As an example. "bbbtts, is a stray cat, it always comes and goes for food every now and then" since name wasn't guiding and we cannot confirm gender the correct option is "it". But overall I understand how ppl see human shape on stuff and they feel the urge on putting a he or she tag asap, in this case because someone on this wiki stated long time ago Pitou was a male, now habit wins and no matter it will remain as he, unless we find a legit proof that states the contrary. And well, as we keep it civilized and polite. In my opinion, all opinions are welcomed to enrich a wiki, especially on the talk page that it was made for that purpose, ^_^ @. I cannot agree with you more. Peace(BelmontsFenrir (talk) 20:04, June 26, 2013 (UTC)) He can be used as a gender nuetral pronoun in english the same way that "mankind" does not exclude women.Trenton Burton (talk) 04:18, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Very interesting manga cover :o Just to add something very interesting regarding Pitou after reading some japanese discussions. and Playing with our minds eh, Togashi ? :o (BelmontsFenrir (talk) 06:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) Pitou's Body After The Battle With Gon I was re-reading chapter 309, page 03 of the manga, So here Meruem, Pouf, & Yupi are discussing where Pitou is and then I noticed something on the bottom right corner of the page...their lies Pitou's lifeless body. Now it is possible that the corpse is still nailed to the ground with Gon's arm but was not being controlled by Tepshicore anymore. So the question is...did Gon really destroy Pitou's body or did Gon listened to Killua to stop using the power and the explosion is merely a result of releasing the charged up Nen? Reference: http://i17.mangapanda.com/hunter-x-hunter/309/hunter-x-hunter-1337609.jpg Offical subs have gone with female for Pitou The Crunchroll subs have refered to Neferpitou as a she. Envyus (talk) 04:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Before this, Viz Media remained consistent with the use of He in their manga volumes.Trenton Burton (talk) 12:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Puppeteer Image I would prefer to use the manga image over the anime image for now. The anime simply showed us a silhouetted version of the ability, while the manga image shows it in full detail. It would be like if we changed Knuckle or Kite's infobox pic to the silhouette shown in the beginning of the series. We will obviously get a better, detailed image of the ability once the same scene appears in the anime. The anime pic also lacks the "puppeteering" aspect of it, since Kite is missing from the image. Thoughts? XScar (talk) 14:04, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Pitou is male published according to HXH official Databook This data book has been in circulation for years. If you all need cite its better to use that info, however if a new data book has been updated and published then that defeated the purposed of the first official databook. I can provide a cite regarding the page thats says he is a he. and also this amde me motivated to add citations and double check further if anything in the articles mislead people. Riniloves (talk) 18:59, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Could you put the cite down, becuase we should probably put that the databook says his gender. HazeShot (talk) 05:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) : And if it is not too much asking, a site link with those pages in japanese and english language please (because this translation misinfomation/confusion chaos). Because quoting a book is nice but showing a page scan will be definitive. Thanks in advance. (BelmontsFenrir (talk) 13:19, July 31, 2013 (UTC)) : Replies: : I will humbly ask some of my friends for a raw before I humbly put the cite regarding his gender.Riniloves (talk) 16:41, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : The databook book I am quoting is the''' HxH World official databook'''.There are 2 guidebooks out there the first 2001, and the recent released when Chimera Ant is running that time. The one circullating around the net was Chineese raws. You can ask a translator if you want. Unlike before was this released everyone pretty much think before Pitou was female, until it got publised in Japan - if you got the old scans of hxh from Jump you will pretty much see that Togashi has promoted this databook so bad. Almost everyone creating doujin about Kite and Pitou were disappointed. But you cant judge them really on outside appearance. Pitou is basically a cat thats why he has a feline body. Riniloves (talk) 16:41, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : Here is another link for the HXH Manual Riniloves (talk) 17:02, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : Still beleive it dotn exist? well this guy legitallly owned it. Try to ask hum/her humbly.Riniloves (talk) 16:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : Guides to be in cosideration ハンター協会公式発行ハンターズ and HxH キャラクターズブック World × Character × Blessing Just have to put this here before I forgot.Riniloves (talk) 17:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC)